


Reeling

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John McClane can be overwhelming, but everyone has to learn that for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeling

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday ficlet for jasmasson, who always enjoys this pairing. Also for writers_choice ("Dizzy").

It hadn't started off well, Matt had to admit. He'd gone on the defensive when McClane came to his apartment to bring him in—behaved like an _asshole_ , only to get half-blown-up all the way out the door and prove McClane right.

It put him in a vulnerable position, which no one liked anyway, and when his blood sugar crashed during the car ride afterward he might have gotten a little desperate. He'd said a few wild things, God knew what—it happened, okay? If he was lucky, they'd be forgotten.

But in the tunnel, surrounded by chaos while McClane held him down in an unreal island of calm, something finally clicked.

It wasn't just the danger or the relief coursing through him that got Matt flustered and sped up his heart.

It was the touch of his muscle-clad _god-I-must-be-losing-it-he-smells-so-good_ Marvel-comics wet dream and personal rescuer instead.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
